femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Selene (NightMan)
The Amazing Selene (Jacinda Barrett) is the villainess in the 1998 episode "Do You Believe In Magic?" for the TV series "NightMan". The episode starts off with Johnny Domino (Matt McColm) playing the saxophone in a nightclub. While he is playing, a beautiful girl wanders in and sits down. However, he has a vision of her changing into a demon. When he finishes playing, he walks over to the bar and introduces herself as Lucy Devlin, who is working for Billboard Magazine. She knows all about his playing career as well as his extra curricular activities. Later that night Johnny is attacked in his apartment by the NightMan suit remotely. He wakes up terrified, and the suit is missing. He determines that it was during a nervanic nightmare. Lucy is hired as a magician entertainer at the House of Soul anniversary party by Jessica Rodgers (Felecia M. Bell). As a performer, she is known as The Amazing Selene. However, she uses black magic techniques to send Charlie, Frank and Raleigh to another dimension, where they find themselves in their own private hell. Charlie a police officer is suddenly locked up with a criminal he was responsible to bringing to justice. Frank, Johnny's father finds himself at his son's 8 year-old birthday party. Raleigh finds himself driving in a convertible roadster and being pulled over by Charlie a police officer, who suddenly doesn't know him. After threatening he would arrest him, and then letting him go, Charlie is pulled over by a second police car. Now there are two Charlie's attempting to arrest him. It is soon discovered that Selene is a monstrous witch/sorceress who assumes a female human form as Lucy Devlin. Besides the magic she performs, she also is seen playing with tarot cards. By touching the cards, NightMan is sent to his own dimension, where he reunites with his deceased mother Betsy. He is later able to overcome Selene's tricks by changing into the NightMan suit and winning the battles for his friends and bringing them back to reality. Johnny is able to get a death grip on Selene, but the vision begins to fade away. The last thing we hear her say is that Johnny turned out to be more formidable then they thought he would be, and that they will be watching him. Johnny soon wakes up from what appears to be a dream, and it is soon unclear if the whole thing was reality or just one of Johnny's dreams. Johnny later relives himself playing at the club and having Lucy walk in. When she asks if he can interview him, Johnny responds that he doesn't do interviews. That is the end of the episode. Gallery screenshot_11336.png screenshot_11337.png screenshot_11338.png screenshot_11339.png screenshot_11340.png screenshot_11341.png screenshot_11342.png screenshot_11343.png screenshot_11344.png screenshot_11346.png screenshot_11347.png screenshot_11348.png screenshot_11349.png screenshot_11350.png screenshot_11351.png screenshot_11352.png screenshot_11353.png screenshot_11354.png screenshot_11355.png screenshot_11356.png screenshot_11357.png Category:1990s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Cape Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Magician or Magician's Assistant Category:Open Side Dress Category:Opera Gloves Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Witch Category:Fate: Inconclusive